Reunited
by happyandcontent45
Summary: Vlad has not thought abut Mina in years fate it seems has other plans because in this present day he will see his true love again. Billy never thought she would ever meat a man like Vlad but then again fate has other Plans for them both . Dracula /Mina M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Well here I am with an idea for a Dracula story I hope you will like it I am very new to the world of writing and I know I am going to make mistakes I don't mind criticism but be kind about it .

If you do see a big mistake PM me so maybe I can fix the problem

I don't own any of the wonderful Bram Stoker's characters I am just play with them for a while .

A Familiar Face

It was a soaking rain the kind of rain that if you ran in through it for just one minute you would be drenched from head to toe just as Billy was at this minute.

When she looked up and saw a small reprieve an overhang that was on the front of a store by a curb and a way to get out of the hard drenching rain as Billy rounded the corner she pumped into a man.

She went to apologize right as she went to say something she tripped on the curb and fell the man that she knocked into yelled at her to watch where she was going and left her there on the ground .

She fell harder than expected and lost her glasses while another man observed the whole ordeal he thought with disgust how rude the other man was for not helping the young woman and he helped Billy stand.

He looked at her as he helped her stand he saw that her hair was plastered to her head from the rain he also noticed that her clothing clung to every curve of her body when she was finally standing in in front of him.

The first thing he noticed were her dark green eyes and her long brown hair as she stood she tried looked at the gentlemen that helped her stand but she could barely see him.

Billy said " thank you sir you don't happen to see a pair of black rimmed glasses on the ground do you I can't see very well without them and when I fell they went flying off. "

The Gentleman looked to the ground and saw the glasses bent down and picked them up and said "your glasses my lady."

When she put her glasses on the first thing Billy noticed about this that man that helped her stand was so incredibly handsome.

He had shoulder length brown hair and green eyes just a shade lighter than hers the gentlemen asked "now that you are standing my dear were you injured in any way from your fall ?"

Billy listened to this handsome man asking if she was alright his question brought Billy out of her dreamy state she looked up and chuckled and said "no , no sir thank you, I seem to be quite all right no broken bones.

The gentleman looked at Billy's drenched hair and clothing and said " may I ask what were you doing out in this foul weather Without an umbrella at least ? "

Billy chuckled a little but answered him by saying " I am heading home from the library the weatherman said no rain I should've known better and I left my umbrella at home.

I'm just going to chalk this up for myself as a learning experience besides I only have another mile to go and I'll be safe and sound at home."

The gentleman seemed a little shocked and asked " you're going to walk alone in this weather without any protection from this weather ?

My dear if you stay out in this you will most likely catch pneumonia here please take my umbrella if you do not protect yourself from the weather the chill alone will make you sick. "

Billy quickly answered and said "then that leave you without an umbrella In this chilly rainy weather making you susceptible to being sick no you keep it please I'll be fine I assure you."

The gentleman said "then I insists I walk with you that way we can both share the umbrella and we will both stay dry Billy almost said no but she saw there was something about him she could not figure out and resigned herself.

She said "okay we will both walk to mine and my friends apartment" as they walked further down the street the gentleman wanted to break the awkward silence he asked "now that I am escorting you home I think it might be nice to at least know your name."

Billy smiled and chuckled a bit and said "my name is Wilhelmina but everybody calls me Billy now that you know my name may I have your name as well kind sir ?"

That kind of surprised him and he thought Wilhelmina Mina taking a closer look she did look familiar to him and said "my name is Vlad tepes you said you were at the library do you like to sit and read or was it for something else that you went there for?"

Billy looked over at him and said "I have a school project and I needed to go to library to finish it I'm just hoping all this rain didn't get to my notes or I will have to rewrite them " Vlad said "surely you're not in high school ?

Billy laughed then said "no not high school I'm in college I'm studying to be a teacher I just started school last year I had to go to the library the college library.

I had to do some research for one of the classes I'm taking "Vlad was beside himself _she is studying to become a teacher this is more proof._

 _This_ _**is**_ _my Mina come back to me_ so lost in thought that Vlad did not hear Billy ask him a question Billy said "Vlad ?" Vlad said " I am sorry I was lost in thought what was it you ask Min... Billy ?"

Billy said "that's okay I know what it's like to get lost in thought I do it a few times a day at least I just wanted to ask besides save people and taking time out of you day to walk me home what do for a living?"

He answered her by saying "I am traveling at the moment and seeing the world I like meeting new people I also like helping beautiful young woman that fell in horrible weather to get home."

Billy looked up and said "oh wow time flies when you're having fun this is my apartment building thank you so very much Vlad for walking with me and keeping me dry."

Before she could depart Vlad took her hand in his and kissed the back of it Vlad asked "Billy may I see you again I very much like talking to you ?"

Billy almost said no but then she changed her mind and said " I kinda like talking to you to so yeah, Yes if you have a pen and paper I can give you by phone number."

Taking out a pen and paper Billy scribbled on it her phone number Vlad notice she was kind of shivering he said "you're shivering like a leaf sweet Billy.

Go in and get warmed Please do not catch pneumonia I would very much like to see you again but not in a hospital with pneumonia."

Billy chuckled and said " When I get in there I'll take all my wet things off I will get into a nice warm bath and that will make everything right I promise. "

Billy noticed the look in his eye when she said she was going to get out of her wet clothing she thought boys and men but chose to ignore it.

Vlad couldn't help to look her up and down again when she said she would take off her wet clothing because the wet clothing stuck to her so well leaving little to the imagination.

It was not hard for him to see her perfect curves Vlad said "go in and get your warm bath if you do not mind I will call you tonight I would like to make plans to take you out to dinner and see you dry and warm."

Billy said "then I will go in and get a nice warm bath and wait you call kind sir " taking her hand again and kissing the back of it.

Vlad said "until we see each other again sweet Billy" that he he turned and walked back the way they both came to be in front of her apartment Billy stood there for a moment watching him walk away mesmerized.

Then she started shivering even harder so she decided to run up to her apartment she did what she told Vlad she was going to do she went to her room stripped down every bit of clothing.

Ran into the bathroom with a towel around her and started a nice warm bath She never noticing a pair of red eyes that appeared on a small balcony just on the other side of her apartment building

Never being noticed by Billy that she had admirer watching her strip her clothing and get into the bath Vlad thought to himself _I was right she is Mina come back to me._

 _Every curve is as I remembered e_ _ven the sound of her voice brought back memories he had for gotten from the years that have gone by he made up his mind as he looked at he in he bath you will be mine again My Mina._


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of the wonderful characters from Bram Stoker's Dracula I'm just playing with them for a little while

Chapter 2

A Bit of Voyeurism and Making Plans

Vlad did not remain on the balcony across from Billy's apartment for too long he did take note that it was a two room apartment .

It wasn't really that big of a place a small living room a small kitchen and one bathroom and from what he can see it was fairly nicely kept.

He could see that Billy was enjoying her bath he watched as she washed her hair and ducked her head under the water .

He watched as she got out and dried herself off and wrapped herself in the towel went to her and walked back to her bedroom.

Vlad also noticed she got out a nice pair of pajama bottoms and a matching shirt then she went to her backpack and poured the contents out on the bed.

Seeing that yes indeed Billy was all right he decided that it was time to head back to the hotel and catch a meal on the way.

On his way back from Billy's he saw a familiar face with a sinister smile he met up with the man and decided to make him his meal for the evening.

Vlad didn't care if he scared the man or not so he showed his true form by holding the man against the wall and showing him his red eyes and fang.

The man was being pushed against the wall begging for his life but Vlad could care less for the man's pleading he's heard it all before.

 _Besides he **wanted this particular man** to be scared_.

Vlad said " you should have been more of a gentleman even if she bumped into you she was going to apologize to you but fell on the curb you should have helped her .

I guess I should thank you for not helping her because of your rude behavior I found my long lost mate and for that is the only reason your life will be spared this night .

Vlad Having sated his appetite made his way back to his hotel and quickly dug through his pockets to find a certain piece of paper with a phone number on it.

He found the paper he was looking for and smiled as he remembered her green eyes and long brown hair shivering like a leaf on a tree.

He honestly could not wait which that surprised him he hasn't had this kind of feelings in a very long time.

He wanted their talk to be over so that he knew when he would be seeing his mate again he honestly could not wait to talk to her again.

He went over propped up a few pillows on the bed setback picked up the phone and put it in his lap and dialed the number anxiously waiting for her voice.

 _ **Meanwhile back at the apartment**_

Billy finished up her bath by washing her hair and dunking her head under the water feeling much warmer so she decided she had enough of the tub.

She pulled the little plug got out drive herself off raptor so for the towel and made her way to her bedroom.

Billy went to her dresser pulled open the drawer and found her favorite pair of pajama bottoms that always kept her warm and a matching top to go with it.

On the side of her bed she found a pair of cloth like slippers putting those on she grabbed her backpack that was sitting by the door.

Dumping her notes from her visit to the library on her bed and started going through them to put them in order.

She was happy to find that the rain did not get into her backpack and everything was dry so that she did not have to rewrite her notes.

Half hour went by Billy had all her notes in order sitting back on the bed and thinking about the handsome gentleman that escorted her home.

Billy heard a familiar sound of keys being rattled and she knew that her roommate was home.

When the front door of the apartment opened up Billy's roommate asked "hey Billy are you home? "

Billy chuckled and said "yeah Luc I'm home but you wouldn't believe what happened today I get stuck walking in this horrible rain today."

Lucy came to Billy's room with her arms crossed in front of her chest and asked "you forgot your umbrella again didn't you are looking to get sick?"

Billy looked up from her bed and looked Lucy in the face and started laughing she couldn't believe that her roommate was accusing her of wanting to be sick.

Not to mention that's what her handsome knight in shining armor said to her about not having an umbrella as well that she was going to get sick.

Lucy looked like she was about to protest being laughed at but Billy is the one that stopped and said "don't worry I had a knight in shining armor save this damsel."

Lucy's one eyebrow went up and said "what's this you had a knight in shining armor you met someone it's about time I want details."

Billy chuckled and said "there's really not much to to tell I got caught in the rain walking from the library.

You know that little store that's not too far from it with the overhang while I went over to their just kind of see if I can wait until the rain settled down a little.

When I got there or rather when I turned the corner I bumped into this one guy he was a really rude idiot if you ask me.

I knocked into this rude guy I tripped and fell off the curb he didn't bother helping me up you just yelled at me and told me to watch where was going.

There was another gentleman standing there and I mean gentleman he helped me stand back he asked why I didn't have an umbrella.

I told him why I didn't think it was gonna rain the weatherman said no rain today he insisted at first that he take his umbrella.

I tried to refuse but when I did refused him. Well then he insisted that he walked me home so the both of us could stay dry under his umbrella.

After Billy got done explaining all of her antics that happened that day Lucy was laughing but then the phone rang.

Lucy was closer to the phone so she picked it up the man asked to speak to Billy Lucy motioned to Billy to let her know that the phone was for her.

Billy being a little shy to talk around her friend she took the phone into her room and answered it when she was safely behind the door.

Billy hesitantly said "hello" Billy couldn't figure out why but every time Vlad talked to her she felt like he was an old friend

Vlad on the other end of the phone saying "hello Billy did you get your bath I hope you are warm and dry now?"

Billy chuckled a little bit and said "yes Vlad I had a nice warming bath and I put on my most comfortable pajamas with a pair of nice warm slippers.

For the the reason I told you that Sir is so that you will understand that I am completely warm completely dry and I will not be getting sick."

Vlad couldn't help but chuckle but also said "that is very good to know my dear because I'm very much interested in taking you out to dinner.

I understand that you do have college classes. When are your classes so that we might schedule our dinner together my dear ."

Billy swooned ever time he said My dear so it did not surprise her when she didn't hesitate to answer "I have classes everyday of the week except for Saturday and Sunday."

Vlad smiled and said "seeing how it is Wednesday my dear I would very much like to take you out this Friday evening."

Billy thought for a moment then said "that's fine I get out of class on Friday at 2:30 that'll give me plenty of time to get ready.

May ask where we might be going ? The only reason I'm asking is I kinda like to know what I should wear formal casual corporate casual."

Vlad actually laughed at that and said "yes I understand my dear I will be taking you out for dinner I would recommend maybe not formal but not corporate casual either.

Anything you wear will look beautiful on you I have no doubt I will be there at 7:30 in the evening to pick you up. If that is all right with you my dear Billy ?"

Billy without really thinking she was on the phone she nodded her head then said "yes 7:30 would be just fine .

Vlad said "good then it is settled Friday night 730 in the evening I will be at your apartment to pick you up for our first date."

Billy replied by saying " okay yeah yes I'll see you at 7:30 Friday night for our first date see you on Friday Vlad."

Vlad said "good I will see you on Friday and Billy please do me one favor if you go out at any please remember your umbrella?"

They both had a good laugh from that one and said their goodbyes and they hung up almost at the same time\\.

It didn't really surprise Billy that Lucy open the door to her room Lucy said " you know I was eavesdropping and I heard you have a date what night and where is he taking you?"

Billy looked at Lucy and just shook her head and laughed but said "I don't know exactly where he's taking me he said he is taking me out to dinner he also said I should not wear corporal casual but maybe casual."

Lucy laughed at that went to Billy's side hey both went to her closet to see what was in there that would be appropriate for her date on Friday night.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any of the wonderful Bram Stoker's characters I am just play with them for a while .

Finding The Right Outfit , College Tests ,,Getting Ready A Date, Dealing With An EX

Chapter 3

Billy and Lucy went through everything in Billy's closet to find a great first date outfit finally came to a forest green cocktail dress that was at the back of the closet . The dress was a pretty little dress that Billy saw in a store that happen to be on sale and thought it would look good on her for a special person or for a date.

The little dress she bought a year ago that still had its price tags on its sleeve got shifted a round in the closet til it was forgotten in the back behind all her everyday clothing.

Lucy and Billy saw that it was extremely wrinkled from being in the back of the closet so they decided to hang it in the bathtub and run the hot water. Both girls were hoping that the steam from the tub and in the shower would make it so it wouldn't have to be ironed more than it looked like i needed to be right now.

After they found her dress in the back Lucy said "this dress is perfect for your date Billy I am surprised you never wore this for Jonathan. Billy said " Lucy you and I both know what his reaction would have been if he saw me in this dress he was already obsessed and too possessive for me add this dress to the mix.

Me wearing that dress for Jonathan would have only proven to him that I approved or was Okay with the way he treated me or how he treated you that's why I broke it off with him."

Lucy hung her head and said "I know I'm sorry it was in poor taste that I brought Jonathan back up after everything he put you through. I guess it just surprised me that you had this dress in the back of your closet and never wore it for him but I guess I understand why."

Billy said "well now that I know I will look good for my date I need to get back to my studying for a test that is coming up." Billy spent the next hour studying for her test and she even asked Lucy to help her by using her notes and Lucy asking questions .

A Half hour later Billy was done studying for her test so they decided that to go in the kitchen and have a late night snack. Thursday morning Billy raced out of the Apartment with a couple of cereal bars and a on the go coffee cup.

She reached the school and ate her first cereal bar and a familiar voice was behind her saying " you know those thing don't really count for a good breakfast." At first Mina almost winced but kept her face blank as she turned around but in her mind she did _not_ have to turn she knew who was behind her .

She let her face go blank and said " Hello Jonathan what brings you here to my college this wonderful day ?" Jonathan looked her up and down then said "I thought I would come over and see you before your classes started that is what I used to do when we were going out."

Billy said "yes it _**was like that**_ when we went out together but we are Not together any more Jonathan" _**and we will never be again**_ she thought but did not say it out loud.

Jonathan did not say anything to that he just stared at her then turned and walked the direction of the college has was attending. Billy thought _I thought it was good riddance to you Jonathan Van Helsing but I guess not I had hoped I would not have to spell it out to him but I guess I was wrong._

When she was done with with her classes she made her way home and as she entered and saw Lucy sitting in the living room watching TV. Lucy looked up and smiled and saw the look on Billy's face and turned off the TV and Said "I know that look. What happened ?"

Billy sighed and said " I saw Jonathan waiting for me outside the college today Lucy he actually said it's what he used to do when we were going out .

Like it was no big deal and when I said yes it is but we are not together any more he looked me up and down did not say anything then walked away it was so creepy Lucy ." Lucy said "that does sound creepy I wonder what has gotten into him he did not seem like the stalker type to me but then again you never know ."

Billy said "yeah well just in case I am going get the care package that my Uncle sent me he packed a bottle of mace in it I'll start carrying it with me just in case."

Billy went in the bathroom and decided to get a nice hot bath and relax her mind and body she found that a nice bath relaxed her after a stressful day. She got out of the bath and found herself thinking about her date that is coming up she tried not to think too much about this upcoming date.

She at least admitted to herself that she was nervous and excited about seeing Vlad again there was something about him that sh could not put hr finger on . She made her way to er bedroom and decided she could not go to sleep so she grabbed a book and read herself to sleep.

The first thing Billy thought as her eyes opened up was it the Big Date day and she was nervous and excited all over again but she thought _first go to school then think about the date later._

She threw the blankets off of her then jumped up out of bed she did not think about her impending date or Jonathan she only thought about getting to school and taking her test.

She was happy to find that Jonathan was nowhere in sight and so she made her way to the classroom and took out her notes until all were instructed to put them away.

After the class was done someone informed her that her other class had been canceled so she decided to wait to see if she past the test . She found **she was** **one of five** students to get an A on the test and then she made her way back to her apartment .

Billy was doing anything and everything so that she would not think to much about her up and coming date with Vlad. It did not help that her class was was canceled it meant more time for her to rattle around the apartment all alone getting worried and excited.

She thought _well damn I can't get a bath or shower this early or I will need another to be perfect and ready_ _ **Ah blast it**_ _I am not making since in my own head ._

 _This first date stuff is going to drive me crazy I am a basket case I need to think of something else and get things done around here ._

Billy got out her cleaning supplies and started in the kitchen and mopped the floor , then she dusted and vacuumed the living room , and last she cleaned the bathroom tub and all.

Billy did not notice that Lucy had come home until she saw her standing in the doorway of the bathroom she looked out towards the living room then back to Billy.

Lucy asked "did you just clean the living and now you are cleaning the bathroom man is it that you saw Jonathan or this first date?"

Billy gave her a look Billy said " this is definitely not from seeing Jonathan I don't care if I ever see Jonathan again you know that." Lucy said " Okay if it is not because you saw Jonathan this first date thing has you rattled what is up?

I have not seen you like this even after you broke it off with Jonathan this guy must be _**something**_ to make you crazy _like this_ ." Billy looked at Lucy then said "so not funny Lucy I am very nervous about tonight but I am also excited to go on this date.

I don't know how to explain it Lucy when I met Vlad it was like I don't know I can't put my finger on it but I can tell _**I Will like him**_ it may sound wierd but that is how I feel."

Lucy looked at her and nodded her head in surprised acknowledgement like she understood but was very surprised that she herself understood and felt a little envious of Billy.

To be sure she was envious on how Billy might have found the one for her Lucy was not envious of her friend in a vengeful way but in the way she wished it would happen for her.

Billy got done cleaning the bathroom and noticed it was 4:55 P.M. so she decided it was time to start getting ready for her date with Vlad.

Bill thought out loud Billy said "great I _just_ got done cleaning the bathtub and now I have to use it and get it dirty again" that statement made Lucy laugh her butt off .

Lucy was still trying to settle down but said "not to worry I will clean up the tub after you so you can get ready."

Billy gave her a quick hug thanks then started the water for her bath and decided to make it a quick one so that she could use the extra time to do her hair.

When she got out she saw the cleaning stuff and did a quick wipe up of the tub then went out and told Lucy "don't bother I did a quick wipe up of the tub .

Remember it was the deal that we made when I started to live here we both take care of our own messes and I am not going to stop now so the tub is clean for you now."

Lucy shrugged her shoulders but said "okay and thank you for that but it was just well I didn't want to see you late for your date ."

Billy said "I know and I appreciate that but date or not we have a good roommate relationship going here I don't want to ruin it.

I have to get ready so see you when I am done and you can tell me how I look when I come out of my room." Billy disappeared into her room and sat down on the little chair in front of her vanity that she inherited from her mother.

The vanity had been in the family since Mina and Jonathan Harker got married the other bit of furniture that matched the vanity was in storage it was too big for the apartment.

Billy decided she might as well put on her dress first then get her makeup and then do her hair and nails.

One hour later she was done she looked in the full length mirror dressed to kill was her thought but who was she to say so she went out to the living room .

Only to be shocked to see Jonathan sitting on the couch with Lucy she gave him a look that let them both know that she was not happy about this .

Lucy said "believe me it was not my idea that he is here and he will not hear that you did not want to see him Quote I want to hear it from her own mouth not from you Unquote."

Jonathan just glared at Lucy for telling Billy his exact words But it was Billy that surprised him by saying "Okay here are my words Jonathan I don't want to see you again get out.

Your presence is not needed nor wanted I have a things to do tonight and you are not welcome to invite yourself to them we are done.

If you need further proof that I am not interested in you any longer let me set the record straight for you I have gotten ready for a date with someone that is Not you."

When she was finished with telling Jonathan off and to get out he did not say a word but stared at her like he did when he left her college then walked out of the apartment.

Lucy watched how Jonathan did not say a thing just stared at Billy when he left and Lucy turned to her and asked "is that the way he looked at you the last time he walk away ?

Billy that was more than a little creepy that was an obsessive kind of stare that says you need to be careful around him and just in case I think I should take extra care myself."

Billy nodded her head and said "now you know why I decided to take the mace with me anywhere I go just in case so should you."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I was planning to put all of chapter 3 and 4 in one chapter but it was getting pretty lengthy so I cut it into two chapters

 **I don't own any of the wonderful Bram Stoker's characters I am just play with them for a while .**

there is going to be some interesting news for Vlad in this chapter .

Reunited

The First Date

Chapter 4

Billy thought with all this Jonathan business she forgot to watch the time and looked at the clock it was 7:30 on the nose Billy thought _wow he is right on time_ _well get going don't make him wait._

Lucy smiled and said "well it looks like your date is here and by the way Billy you do look incredible your date is going to flip now go answer the door girl." Billy took a deep breathe to help steady her nerves then opened the door to see Vlad standing in the doorway.

She could not help but think he looked better then she remembered but then again she was not really trying to get a date and he insisted on escorting her home. Billy could not help but blush when she noticed how Vlad was staring at her and how she felt a little uneasy about it .

Vlad said "Billy my dear you look beautiful when you opened this door you took my breathe away that dress is exquisite that color suits you so well. Are you ready my dear I hope you do not mind I have a taxi waiting and I would like to start our date and start getting to know each other better ."

Billy finally came out of her own thoughts and said " you look very good yourself and no I don't mind I just need my purse and we can be off by the way this is my roommate Lucy."

Vlad did not show any outward shock but inward his mind was reeling _this is further confirmation you are My Mine ._ Vlad very politely tipped his head in Lucy's way and she did the same but before she could say something Billy came out of her room with her purse and they left.

Lucy thought _Oh Wilhelmina Harker be careful he is a true gentleman and then another thought came to mind well more of a memory of her loving and sweet father_

 _ **Lucy sweety against a scoundrel or a jerk as you like to call them I can teach you to defend yourself but when it comes to a gentlemen I can only warn you.**_

 _With that memory of her sweet and loving Dad she chuckled to herself and hope that Billy was having or going to have a good time on her date._

 _ **Meanwhile outside**_

Vlad had escorted Billy to the taxi he noticed that there was a person just out of Billy's sight of vision looking at her in a way Vlad did not like . He asked "Billy there is a young man over in the darkened corner of your building watching us do you by any chance know him ?"

Billy bet she did then just to be sure she looked and said " unfortunately I do his name is Jonathan Van Helsing I did date him for a short time but it didn't work out so I ended it.

Billy got in the cab and Vlad followed right behind her but made sure that the young man the descendant of his enemy knew he was found in his hiding spot. While the cab drove off Vlad noticed the young man came out of his corner and asked Billy "do you think he will cause you any trouble."

Billy said "I sure hope not but just to be on the cautious side I am going to get a restraining order against him I don't know what has come over him. He came here to night I am not sure why but he seems to think he has a right to try to intimidate me to start seeing him again but I promise I am not interested."

As she talked he heard that name Van Helsing now he knew for certain this was his Mina they are all here and swore that no one will take her away from him again. Vlad saw how she reacted to seeing that man the descended of his enemy of both our enemy he corrected.

For it was not for Van Helsing he would have had Mina and she would have stayed with him for all eternity and he or she would not have had to go through all that they had.

Vlad said "no need to worry my dear he will not bother us I will not let that happen now that we are in this taxi and he does not know where we are going we...You are safe for this evening ."

Billy chuckled and said " that is true thank goodness for that I am sorry about all of this I broke it off with him about 6 months ago. He just showed back up yesterday and tried to act like all was well and we should pick up right back where we left off."

Vlad sat there patiently listening and he asked " do you want to start back up where you left off with him?" Vlad was hoping not . Billy said "you do not have anything to fear about that I have no intentions of ever going back to Jonathan again ."

Vlad thought that is very good to know then asked "may I know what _happened_ to make you _**not**_ want to be with him again?" Billy said "well as always it was nice in the beginning but then it turned weird I would go to the store and he would show up at first I thought it was coincidence.

Then I came to realize he was showing up everywhere I went he was there it made me very uneasy and a little creeped out. Then he would try to call and ask Lucy where I was or he would ask her for My schedule Lucy was getting upset about it.

I finally said enough is enough so I told him that I was not ready for a big commitment and we needed to go our own way. He did not take it well but he finally got the message or at least I thought he did like I said that was 6 months ago but then he shows up at my school on Thursday.

I guess the thing that is creeping me out is that when I said at the school that we are not together and we will not be again he just stared at me as he walked away without a word.

Then he showed up at the apartment and told Lucy that he needed to hear me say that I wanted nothing to do with him like me saying it to him on Thursday did not matter. He did the same thing as he did at the school he just stared at me and walked out of the apartment but not really taking notice of my words."

Vlad could see that Billy was getting scared and very tense so he said " Billy would it help if we talk about something else ?" Billy did not hesitate to answer and said " that sir is a very good idea I think it would be best if you go first and ask me questions and I will answer ."

The cab stopped in front of the restaurant and Vlad got and ushered his date inside once they were escorted to a small intimate VIP room for two . Vlad chuckled then as they were being escorted to the VIP room leaned his head down to Mina's...Billy's ear .

Vlad said "Vlad, please call me Vlad my dear Billy I like the way my name sounds when you speak it ." That made Billy feel strange and very hot at the same time she liked the way he made he feel like she is the most important person to him.

Vlad liked how she would blush every time he gave her a compliment and he could also hear her heartbeat go faster and not to mention how her breath would speed up his was not anything to Vlad but he still liked the idea he could still make a girl or woman blush.

He honestly could not wait to hear all of this when he had her in his bed making little sounds and letting him know she liked what he did to her. He knew that kind of thinking will have to wait but he could not help himself at times because he remembered the way his Mina responded to him all those years ago.

He thought _yes_ _I am remembering how with just my breathe on her skin was enough t_ _o make her tremble and she would start breathing heavier._ Vlad brought himself out of his thoughts and said " Tell me about yourself Billy I want to know all about you."

Billy chuckled a bit then said "if you're looking for anything exciting you looking at the wrong place I'm just an average young girl struggling to finish college to work at her dream job or what I like to call it my calling I love teaching .

Let's start with my full name I am Wilhelmina Rosalind Harker and before you ask why I didn't tell you this from the beginning because you _**are**_ European. Not that I don't like Europeans but every time I tell them my last name is Harker they immediately ask if I'm related to the vampire killers.

The truth is I am a direct descendant to Jonathan and Mina Harker my great-grandparents moved from England to the Americas. From what my grandfather and grandmother said my great-great-grandparents still resided in the house that Jonathan and Mina Harker lived in.

For the more specifics I am 18 1/2 years old I was born and raised in a very small town in the Midwest and found all my hard studying paid off. I had such good grades I graduated a year early and I qualified for scholarship I saw it as an an opportunity and away from that very small town .

Vlad asked "what about your parents they did not come with you to see your college or where you would live ?" Billy said " I don't really remember my parents I was very young when they were killed from what my grandparents said it was a bad accident.

I was raised by my grandparents they got help from other family members as well but they were my main guardians." When they found out I was coming here they got worried for me but they could not come to see the school but My Uncle Arthur he came out to help me.

Vlad said " I am very sorry for what happened to your parents I have to say so though I am glad to hear you had family to take care of you they must have loved you very much .

Billy smiled at that then said "it's Okay it was hard for my grandparents to talk about them it made grandma really sad so I never asked too much around her. My uncle Arthur he would though he would tell all about my parents and how I was so much like my mother Uncle Arthur was such a sweety."

He did not live that far from us just a few houses down the street and I would go to him if I was have trouble with homework or Grandma and grandpa's old fashioned ways ." That got Vlad's interests and asked "old fashioned ways just what were they being so old fashioned about that you had to go to some else for help ?"

Billy chuckled and said " when I was in middle school I was only 14 there was a dance at my school there was a boy that asked me to go. My grandparents said I was not old enough to date so I got together with some friends and we were going to go together just girls.

My grandparents said no that it was not right for a bunch of girls to go to a party unless chaperoned by a male for each girl from their families." I tried to get them to understand my point of view but there was not persuading them on the point so I went to Uncle Author's and explained it to him.

Did I mention how sweet he was he found the numbers of all the parents and explained the situation to the fathers of all the girls and he got the fathers or big brother to go with us.

He made it seem like they were going to the dance with us as an escort but what they did was left us there and came and picked us up after the dance. From what I understand they have been having the men's night out ever since that night but now it's called a poker night at some place or another ."

A waitress knocked at the door Vlad noticed and remembered that he had fed off of her and made her _**think**_ that _they had relations_ two nights prior to meeting Billy. Vlad saw the girl eyeing Billy with hateful glares when she got to the table she tried to knock Billy's glass of wine in her lap but Vlad grabbed her hand before she could do it.

Vlad turned to Billy and looked at her and hypnotized her and said " Billy you need to freshen up go now my dearest. When Billy got up acrobatically and headed out to find the ladies room Vlad turned to the young woman that smiled and tried to kiss him Vlad said "that was not a smart move."

The waitress was a little afraid but said "what are you doing playing with her when you had me or wasn't I good or should I say young enough. Or is it that you prefer a young College students Vlad gave the nameless waitress a surprised look then asked "how do you know about her being in college ?"

We go the the same college I am getting ready to graduate this June she is in one of my classes." Vlad did not like this so he looked her in the eye and hypnotized her and said " you were not with me and you do not know me."

The waitress nodded her head and when Billy came back to the table and Vlad held her chair for her the waitress took their orders and delivered them to the kitchen. Twenty minutes later they had their dinner sitting in front of them the young waitress seemed a little nicer the second time around but Billy thought.

Billy looked at Vlad and said "now that you know me better what about you, you said you are or were traveling where from and how long are you planning to travel ?" Vlad said "I have traveled throughout the European and Asian countries and continents the only place I have not seen is this side of the world.

I extending my stay here in America I am currently looking for a house or an apartment with very good security." Billy looked at Vlad and asked "Vlad I don't want to stop you from your travels I would feel awful if I am the reason?"

Vlad grabbed her hand and said "You are one of the reasons My dear I am hear for business reasons but now that we have met I am planning to stay much longer. Billy I don't know about you but when you looked at me when we first met I did not see a drenched woman the only thing I saw was your beautiful green eyes .

I knew I wanted to get to know you better then when you had no umbrella I offered mine to you but you refused because I would be left without one . Billy my dear I knew two things about you, you were beautiful and kind hearted and I thought I have got to get this young woman's name.

the next thing that went through my mind was I need to see if she will go on a date with me I want to know who this kind and beautiful young woman is." Billy said "Vlad I thank you for being so honest and if we are both honest with each other I felt kind of the same way .

I told Lucy about it I can't put my finger on it but it's like I have known you before but can't remember meeting you I not even sure if that makes any sense but that is how it feels."

Vlad looked at his and Billy's plates and saw that they had finished off their main courses well Billy had but Vlad had faked eating his meal he was a master at it by this time.

Vlad asked for the check and asked for a cab to be called and he and Billy made their way out the door . Once the cab ride was done and He and Billy were outside her apartment Vlad grabbed her hand and asked "Billy May I ask for a goodnight kiss."

Without saying a word Billy nodded her head and leaned into Vlad in her shy way giving her permission for to kiss her. Vlad wrapped his arms around her and gave Billy a very long sweet not passionate kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own any of the wonderful Bram Stoker's characters I am just play with them for a while .

Reunited

Chapter 5

More voyeurism, Dealing With An Enemy ,Planning

The minute Billy walked into her Apartment Lucy was asking how, where, and what , you know the type of questions. Lucy asked "how was your date where did he take you ?Let's start with the my first question how did your date go?"

Billy chuckled but said "the date went very well thank you for asking I know if he asks again I'll definitely go out with him again." Lucy smiled and said "okay next question where did he take you I hope it was somewhere nice especially with you looking as good as you are?"

Billy chuckled again and said "we went to a French restaurant he reserved a private dining room for the two. He said it was so that we could have complete and utter privacy to get to know each other better it was _really nice_.

Lucy I am very tired I think I will be going to get changed and out of these shoes and clean my face and get some comfy sweats on and study for a bit for my classes good night."

Lucy said " I think you might have to get used to wearing those kind of shoes in the future and you might want to see if there is a sale for a new dress or dresses if you keep dating this guy."

Good night Billy Have sweet dreams of your new man and hope that you have many more good dates with him ." Billy laughed at her as she was walking in her room and got into her comfy clothes but thought _maybe Lucy is right I will have to get better clothing._

 _I have nice clothing yes but not for dates like the one I was just on I will look tomorrow and see what might be on sale._ With all these thoughts going through her head she made her way to the bathroom and cleaned her face of all the makeup she had put on earlier.

After she was done in the bathroom she cleaned up after herself and went straight to her room and grab some of her books to study. Never noticing a certain pair of eyes from across the street of her apartment building Vlad found that this is a good spot to watch _his woman_.

Vlad thought _yes you are my woman_ _ **we will**_ _be together for eternity you have been made for me just as my Mina was made for me all those years ago ._

 _If it weren't for that Jonathan and that cursed Van Helsing those two men confused her so that she doubted that we were meant to be together throughout the ages ._

 _All the sudden Vlad heard footsteps and turned to see none other than the young man that was watching he and Billy as they drove off for there date._

 _What was his name Ah yes Jonathan Van Helsing let's see if this young man is truly a descendant of my arch enemy ._ _Vlad said " Jonathan Van Helsing... Seeing the utter surprised in Jonathan's face made Vlad inwardly smile._

 _Vlad continued to speak "you are surprised that I know your name I assure you Billy explained how the two of you know each other."_ _Jonathan looked surprised then angry and said "then you know she already has a man in her life she doesn't need you to confuse her."_

 _Vlad actually laughed at that and then said "I assure you Billy is not confused she is told me all about you and your relationship with her._ _She has also told me how she wants nothing to do with you,_ _ **your possessiveness**_ _turned her away from you she assures_ _ **me**_ _that she wants_ _ **nothing**_ _more to do with you."_

 _Jonathan got angry and started to yell "she's confused that's all I just have to prove to her that I'm the man for her you need to leave her alone."_ _Vlad smiled an evil smile and said "I don't think so Jonathan Billy is a beautiful young woman that knows her own mind._

 _ **We**_ _have made plans to see each other again to which I fully believe she and I get along quite well I intend to see a lot_ _**more**_ _of Billy in the near future."_ _Jonathan lost his temper and lunged to strike at Vlad but Vlad being a vampire moved very quickly and grabbed Jonathan's arm._

 _He Slammed Jonathan headfirst into a wall knocking him out Vlad could tell he did not kill him but he definitely made it so that he would have a bad headache when he came to._

 _While Vlad stood there looking down at this young man he realized that he needed to move things along with Billy._ _As he stood there looking towards Billy's apartment he found he was conflicted he wanted Billy to come to him willingly of her own free will._

 _He was confident that it would not take very long to get her to come to me but he also worried about the Van Helsing clan ._ _He worried that if they interfered as they did all those years ago he would lose Billy as he lost his Mina._

 _Vlad heard a groaning noise from Jonathan he looked deep into Jonathan's eyes and said "you will leave Billy alone and think that your headache is just from over studying._

 _Jonathan looked up holding his head with one hand and said "that was all the proof I needed a Van Helsing cannot be hypnotized by a vampire watch your back."_

 _After that grand statement Jonathan jumped through a window grabbed a hold of the fire escape ladder unlatch it and held onto the sides as he launched himself down to the street._

 _He knew that the steel ladder would make enough noise to bug or wake up the other neighbors sure enough there was lights coming on from across the street._ _Even the lights from a certain apartment that Vlad had been keeping an eye on Lucy looked through the window to see what was going on across the street._

 _By the time everyone got to their windows all they saw was the ladder had dropped they however did not see a man running from the building._ _To avoid curious onlookers Vlad slipped back into the darkness of the building and made his way out without anyone seeing him as well._

 _Vlad made his way back to his hotel stopping a pretty young woman that was out by herself he was hungry he did not get to go to Billy's because of the little trick Van Helsing pulled._ _After he was done with the young woman he realized she was a prostitute or as they liked to call them in his time a woman of the evening._

 _Vlad gave her a good amount of money and hypnotized her to think she had earned a lot of money that night and instructed her to go home for the rest of the evening._

 _When he entered his hotel suite he made sure the curtains were closed and there was a fire so that he could sit by it and warm himself ._ _While sitting by the fire Vlad decided to put what it happened with Jonathan in the back of his mind and concentrate on his beloved Billy._

 _He picked up his phone and called a business associate that was in security and investigations he informed him that he wanted information all the information he could get on one person ._

 _Giving all of the necessary details he wanted to know everything his investigator could find on his enemy Jonathan Van Helsing._ _This was the same investigator that Vlad had used to investigate Billy he did not like going behind Billy's back like he did._

 _he wanted or rather needed to know if Billy was of the same Harker family lineage as Mina Harker and he found that she was._ _The information the investigator gave him only made it more clear to him that fate had given him a second chance to have his rightful eternal companion._

 _He thought about their conversation over dinner and he also remembered hearing Lucy's comment about Billy having to buy new dresses for more dates with him ._ _He had a huge smile on his face when he heard that Lucy had indeed liked the idea that he and Billy will have more dates._

 _Vlad decided to make their second date to be less extravagant and more intimate like inviting her to his hotel for dinner he like that idea a lot it would be a more relaxed place and she or he would not fell rushed to get out of a busy restaurant ._

 _Oh yes he liked that idea better than her going out of her way and spending money on new dresses she may have money but there was no need for her to add that to her already busy schedule._

 _Vlad then remembered that he was invited to a evening ball that was for some charitable event that one of his business associate's wife was in charge of ._

 _He was going to decline the invitation but now that he met Billy he decided that the ball will be their third date._ _I think I will be buying her a dress for the Ball as a surprise gift I am sure if I call and talk to Lucy about this she can help me get the dress for Billy._

 _His thoughts went back to how Billy looked in that green dress it fit her so well and how it hugged her body in the right places it made his other needs spring to life._ _He looked down to his lap in surprise he noticed that there was a noticeable bulge in his pants he_ _**has not**_ _had this kind of feeling for a_ _ **very long time**_ _._

 _Vlad smiled and said out loud "Oh my dear Billy what you do too me my dear you have awoken feeling I thought as dead as my heart beat."_ _After Vlad_ _ **calmed himself**_ _he started his planning noticing it was not too late he called his associate and explained he and his date will be attending the ball ._


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own any of the wonderful Bram Stoker's characters I am just play with them for a while .**

Reunited

Chapter 6

Vlad's Planning, Going To The Police Station, A Phone conversation

The sun had just gone behind the rising when Vlad opened up his eyes and looked around his hotel room a habit he had for as long as he could remember .

As he has requested there was a fire going in the small living area of the hotel suite he always like to good fire to sit down and warm himself.

He also like to watch the flames dance around as he thought it helped him calm down and relax as he reviewed his emails.

When he was done with his Emails Vlad started to think about Billy and as always when he thought about her he always had a smile on his face.

He sat there in quiet contemplation about the next date that he wanted to take Billy on a late even picnic with a stroll around a park.

Somewhere a little secluded so that he and Billy could talk and perhaps get a little adventurous with each other in the park.

He found such a place not too long ago when he first arrived in the city in his bat form he noticed that not too many people visited this area.

He thought yes , _that would be a perfect place for a small picnic maybe not the quietest but it is secluded and I want to taste those lips again._

 _Perhaps I'm moving a little too fast but with the actions of Jonathan Van Helsing my plans for a slow seduction of Billy Harker ._

 _I know now that a slow seduction is not possible from the actions of Abraham Van Helsing's descendant Jonathan unless I find a way to get rid of him_

 _But from what he said to me right before he jumped out the window onto that fire escape_ _ **that's all the proof I need watch your back.**_

 _At Least I know that Billy will not go to this Jonathan Van Helsing's side she seems almost scared of him that is fine he can not help her if she does not trust him._

 _She even told me that she was going to get a restraining order against him because of his possessive behavior._

 _That is one thing that is on my side from what I understand of a restraining order if he comes within a certain amount or I believe they call it feet of her he will go to jail._

 _Enough of thinking about Jonathan Van Helsing nothing can be done right now I think it's time to get a hold of a different realtor though_

 _To be sure I have three other places this hotel is temporary until those places are remodeled to my specifications._

 _Since I am going to stay here longer I think it's time to look for a few more properties so that I can get more soil from my home land sent to me ._

 _Yes I do believe three more places would be enough and it is not likely that anyone can trace the properties back to me._

He was brought out of his thoughts when his room phone started ringing when he answered it he heard one of his maids of the hotel

He did not need room service but he did however did need to eat so to speak and he he made it in a habit to hypnotize at least two maids to be his meal and to alert him to danger.

The young woman told him that she overheard that there was a young man asking about him and where his room was.

The young girl told him that the supervisor of the maids overheard the young man and when she approached the man and quested his name .

He left the building quickly but she thought it was a good idea to inform Vlad of the encounter with the young man .

Vlad decided not to spend the day at that hotel he thought about all the work that is being done on two of the three houses that he bought

The third house there is no one working on it and it is very dark I know I have some boxes there of my soil I will spend the day there but if need be there is a satellite on each building .

Vlad made sure of it that way he could use his laptop and keep up on his investments and the contractors if there was any problems that would come up .

He knew the man that took care of his **daylight** business dealings was a good and discreet and a well informed gentlemen.

Especially after he had hypnotized the gentlemen to stay quiet Vlad knew the man would not reveal a thing about him.

 **That way** if someone does ask about Vlad he would not reveal or rather have any knowledge of Vlad or his whereabouts .

On his way to this particular house he noticed he had enough time to stop by a small store and buy a disposable phone that could not be traced he loved this new technologies.

After entering the dark house he noticed all of the curtains were still intact and made of good thick material he went around the house and closed all the curtains.

Just to make sure no one would enter the house he sealed the house with a spell it was a simple privacy spell is what Vlad called it.

It made anyone that would come near the house suddenly feel like they would not want to be around this particular house and leave.

As he went to the basement and found his boxes of his home soil and got into one of them he thought about when he will see Billy again .

Then another thought went through his head maybe a picnic is not a very good idea not with a Van Helsing running around he may try to follow us.

Then again that might be a very good Idea I must see if Billy put in for the what did she call it again ah yes a restraining order we could catch him following us and have him put in jail.

I think though that a picnic will have to wait the first house is pretty much done and I already have the staff for it I think it is time to invite my lady love to my home for dinner.

He decided to invite her to his house for dinner for the next night by way of sending her a bouquet of long stem roses with an invitation on it.

He got out his laptop and found a shop that was in her neighborhood and he sent then instruction what to write on the card then he paid triple the price.

He thought nothing like the old money incentive to make sure Billy would get her roses and invitation to dinner by the time she gets back from her classes .

As the sun was rising he was in his rejuvenating soil and went to sleep for the day or as his kind like to call it die for the day with a smile on his face .

 **Meanwhile across town Monday Morning**

Billy set her alarm for an earlier time not realizing that Lucy was already up so that she could go with Billy to the police station to get the restraining order against Jonathan .

The police station was not that far away from their apartment so they decided to walk on their way to the station they conversed back and forth.

Lucy said " I did not like the way he was acting when he left this apartment that is why I am going with you.

I also figure if the two of us explain about Jonathan's behavior maybe just maybe we get the restraining order a little quicker.

Not to mention that I can not wait to see his face when he tries to act like there is no restraining order on him because you are not there and I tell him that I was with you to get the order.

Billy I honestly believe that Jonathan is too arrogant for his own good he thinks he is superior to all he believes he know what is best for all.

I sometimes wonder why he is in college since he already knows everything about everything I mean he _**thinks**_ he can tell _**us what we**_ think at times when **in fact** he has no clue himself."

Billy laughed out loud then hugged her roommate and then said "You are so right about that he has tried to tell more than once how to think but I shut him up fast.

You know Lucy if he does not listen to the police about the order he will go to jail and if that happens he will loses his scholarship to school here he will have to go back to Europe."

As she entered the station she did not see Jonathan watching her and to his surprise he saw Lucy with her this made him angry he thought that Lucy would at least listen.

He was going to go try to get Lucy on his side and convince Billy that he is and will be the perfect man for her.

He thought _I just need to talk to her for a few minutes she will understand and come to realize I am perfect for her ._

Jonathan did not hear what the two young woman said to each other but knew with them both going to the police station it was not good

He also thought I have got to get a hold of my family and let them know that there is a vampire here and that same vampire is after My Billy Hell I even tried to call Billy's family.

That was a complete bust her Uncle Author revealed to Jonathan that Billy had informed them that she was not interested in an overly obsessive or possessive man like him.

He was instructed by Billy's family that he needed to leave her and her family alone and made sure he understood that his calling them like that was not wanted or welcome.

 **Inside the police station**

Billy and Lucy walked up to the front desk and asked to talk to someone about getting a restraining order .

They were instructed the by the officer to take a seat on the bench and wait Billy and Lucy did not wait long before a detective came out and asked them to come back to their desk.

Once it was all done and Lucy and Billy had a restraining order against Jonathan it was advised by the detective that they both get a restraining order against Jonathan.

Lucy was about to say no but then the detective told them if he came to your apartment to see her roommate and she is not there she needed a separate order for her alone.

On the restraining order against Jonathan explains that he is not allowed within One-Hundred And Fifty Feet of Billy or Lucy .

Lucy and Billy left the police station they each had two copies each of the restraining order the detective told them to keep in on them to show officers if there is a problem.

Once they were out side Billy saw Jonathan he started toward them but all Billy did was ask Lucy for her photo copy then Billy gave both photo copies to Jonathan.

He again did not say anything to her he just walked or tried to walk away just as Billy gave Jonathan the copies Lucy was showing an officer her copy from the detective.

The officer stopped Jonathan in his tracks and told him in no uncertain terms that just because he does not acknowledge her or her roommate he had better heed his warning stay away.

After the office threatened Jonathan Lucy and Billy thanked him Billy hurried to the bus station so that she would not miss her classes.

Making it just in time for the classes she had to run to catch the bus getting on it then getting off at her school and headed in for her first class of the day.

She got done with school and headed home via the bus as soon as she was inside the door Lucy smiled and said "these two dozen roses are for you."

Billy looked at the beautiful long stem multi color roses in a huge vase with a card she looked at the card and smiled .

Billy said " there from Vlad he wants me over at his new house for dinner tomorrow night well he says on the invite I can wear something nice and simple .

As she told Lucy what was on the card they both laughed at the last part Lucy sad " well that is good you and I both know either we don't have that many fancy dresses .

I mean don't get me wrong the dress you wore was gorgeous on you but if he takes you out again like that you will have to go shopping."

Billy chuckled and said "well I could rifle through your closet for a new look but you are right I need to go get some more dresses.

I think I will put on the black skirt I have with my silk shirt it will be good for a date at his …. House Oh wow he invited me to his New House for dinner."

Lucy chuckled and said " you seem to have just realized that he just invited you to his new house for dinner I know it is not in a public place.

Didn't you say that in the restaurant he took you to you two were in a private dining room and you seemed Okay with that.

The impression I got was he was a total gentleman do you think it will be bad for you o go and have dinner at his house because it more private?

Billy took a deep breathe then said " you are right he is a gentleman I am sure it will be fine he is... I just freaked for a minute I think with all this other stupidity going on it worried me a bit."

She looked at the card again and saw it had an email address only to realise the email it was Vlad's personal email so she could let him know yes or no.

She got out her laptop and took a picture of the floors he sent and then went into email and sent the picture of the floors and her RSVP saying yes she was coming to his house for dinner.

Having already picked her dinner outfit she started getting out her notes and putting them in order and studying for her up and coming test .

As Billy was reading her notes she let her mind go off track and started thinking about Vlad and how she thought he was handsome and how he kissed when they said goodnight…

Billy sighed and thought _Billy get back to studying_ _**stop that**_ _thinking right now_ _ **you**_ _need a good grade in this class so back to your studies._

 _Thank goodness fall break is coming up in two weeks I will tell Vlad maybe we can see each other more during that week Oh I hope so ._

 _Wow listen to yourself Billy get back to studying_ _**stop that**_ _thinking right now_ _ **you**_ _need a good grade in this class so back to your studies._

When her studies were all done Billy laid back on her bed and had an unplanned nap she did not mean to but after all that went on that day.

Billy woke up to her surprise not even realising she fell asleep to two things the sun was down and the phone was ringing and Lucy was answering the phone .

Billy noticed that Lucy was telling someone she was asleep but she pop out of her room and smiled at Lucy and took the phone and Billy said " hello ?

Vlad smiled and said " Billy I am sorry if I woke you my dear but I just got your email and I had to hear your voice my dear ."

Billy was momentarily stunned into silence but recovered quickly and said " I thank you kind sir it is nice to hear your voice as well ."

Vlad got an even bigger smile from that and said "Oh I can not wait for you to see my new home I will be picking you up about seven thirty tomorrow evening that is

agreeable yes ?

Billy said "Yes , yes that is very agreeable Vlad I honestly can't wait to see your new home and have dinner again with you."

Vlad wanted to know if she did what she said she would do so he said " you sound tired Billy what did you do today My dear ?"

Billy said "Oh well Lucy and I went to the police station and got our restraining orders against Jonathan Van Helsing ."

Vlad asked " I am sorry you had to go throw that Billy but I think you did the right thing about that young man from what you told me.

Why did your roommate get a restraining order on this young man as well what did he do to her as well as you?"

Billy sighed then said "Vlad the night that you picked me up I told you he came here and I told you he creeped me out ?

Well I also told you how he walked out of the apartment just staring at me she thought it as a good idea to go along and the detective said it would be good idea for her too as well."

While sitting there listening to Billy and hearing the fear in her voice he was seeing red but pushed it down and said "good the detective was very wise to tell your friend that .

That way if he comes looking for you he will be in a lot of trouble and maybe he will have to see what the jails look like from the inside instead of the outside."

Billy chuckled at that and said " I know I only hope he realizes it before he does anything stupid I found out if he goes to jail he will lose his scholarship and go back to Europe.

Not that I don't agree with that but I would hate to be the one to tell his family why he had lost his scholarship just because he is obsessed with a girl ."

Vlad was not going to let that statement go by " Oh but Billy you are not a ordinary girl you are a beautiful young woman with spirit and fire in your in your soul .

Just sitting near you even across from you at that restaurant we went to i felt it it warmed me to the bones and let's not forget our good night kiss Beautiful Billy ."

Billy again was at a loss to what to say she never thought about herself as beautiful she did not think she was ugly but not as beautiful as he was describing.

Billy found her voice and said "you sir are making me blush and I thank you for the wonderful description of myself but you do need to take off your rose tinted glasses."

Lucy only hearing half the conversation came closer to the phone and said "Billy if you are over there putting your looks down again I will not mind if that man puts you over his knee.'

Vlad laughed hard then said " I might just do that if I hear that you do put yourself or your looks down a lot young lady ."

Then to himself he was picturing not spanking her but her naked body laying across his lap as her gave her a body massage .

Vlad knew he needed to stop that kind of thinking and he had to stop a growl of frustration from coming up and out of his chest .

Billy looked at Lucy and gave her a look that said butt uot of my phone conversation but all Lucy did was smile at her and said ' well it's true you really don't see yourself as that beautiful."

Billy said " Okay thank you **Both** for saying that I guess I never thought that much about how I look so again thank you ."

Vlad smiled and said " now Billy my dear I am calling to ask you to go to a charity ball this Friday with me I know it is short notice and I love for you to accompany me to it Please say yes ."

Billy found that she could not say no this amazing man and said "I would be very happy to go to a Charity Ball with you this Friday Vlad ."

Vlad smiled and knew she was saying yes and letting her roommate know what he had asked her at the same time.

Vlad said wonderful my dear I must go for now but I will see you tomorrow evening my dear sweet Billy until then my dear."

Then they both hung up their phones at the exact same time with big matching smiles upon both their faces.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own any of the wonderful Bram Stoker's characters I am just play with them for a while .**

 **Reunited**

Deep Thoughts, The Marking of Billy, A little Shopping, Getting Ready For A Second Date

Chapter 7

As Vlad and Billy hung up on their phones from their conversation Vlad setback and started thinking about the past about Mina.

Vlad thought to himself this time my efforts to gain my Mina or Billy as she likes to be called now will work.

My Mina was loyal and all I did was confuse her because she was already spoken for and engaged to Harker the feelings she had for me confused her she doubted herself .

She had already agreed to marry Jonathan Harker I realized years later what my mistake was an even now as I think about it I still regret confusing her.

Even though she chose me in the end but in reality she was still loyal to Jonathan because of their oath.

No, not because of their oath because of their vows they both took standing in front of a preacher or priest to be married as husband and wife.

The time is right, yes now in this present day my Mina, Billy there was or is no one else in her life to challenge me we will be free to choose each other.

This time will be different , yes this time will be different my sweet beautiful Billy we are free to love each other with no one else to interfere.

The only true person to interfere with this courtship is Jonathan Van Helsing and his relatives from what my investigator has reported.

They tried to keep my Mina away from me one time before perhaps it's time to mark Billy as mine that way if something does happen to her I could feel her.

Yes, it is time to mark her that way in case the van Helsing's decide to kidnap her I will be able to find her and I will be her hero.

Swooping in and saving her from as she put it an obsessive and possessive and from what I've overheard controlling young man.

I will find my meal on the way over to the apartment I will need somehow or some way get into Billy's apartment and mark her this night.

From what the investigator told me about Jonathan Harker so far is that he has made a few calls in the last couple days to Europe.

It might not be anything but if he is a vampire Hunter and if he is a smart vampire Hunter he would call for reinforcements from his elders.

To be sure I will not use my mark to bring her to my side but if need be at least if Jonathan Van Helsing called for reinforcements?

They might kidnap Billy for her own good as they like to say to keep her from an vampire's evil grasp but with my mark I will be able to find her.

With that last thought on his mind looked at the clock in saw it was about four hours from dawn Vlad decided to go to Billy's apartment .

Vlad made his way to the apartment and saw all the lights out and decided to make his way to Billy's bedroom window.

Vlad saw a rather heard mumbling he watched her for minute and realized she was dreaming and as he heard Billy say one word in her sleep "Vlad"

Vlad thought to himself _Billy my dear I don't know what's going on in that mind of yours but I know you're dreaming of me._

Vlad lightly knocked on the window just enough to bring Billy into semi consciousness not quite all the way awake but not quite all the way asleep.

Vlad found in this state and a lot of the people he had known throughout the past it was easier to gain access to someone's house or bedroom for that matter.

He looked at Billy, she smiled and her foggy mind she thought she was still dreaming but then Vlad said "invite me in Billy" in that hypnotic mellow tone of his.

Without realizing what she was really doing Billy pulled the covers off of herself got up and walked to the window opened it.

Looking at Vlad she said "Vlad please come in" he smiled at her and entered her bedroom through the window and let her back to her bed.

Vlad sweetly kissed her forehead and said "Billy I am sorry to do this my dear but our enemy makes it so that either of us are safe.

You will not remember me being here you will remember this only as a very sweet dream about me My sweet Billy."

After he said that he leaned his head down into her neck the spot right behind her ear nice and soft when no one will really see he bit her.

With that bite he marked Billy as his Billy gasped at the pain of the bite but at the same time wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him close to her.

After he was done marking her Vlad kissed her neck leaving small kisses all the way to her mouth and kissed her deeply.

He then looked her in the eyes and said "when the time comes you will understand I did not mark you to control you it is a way to keep you safe.

If the van Helsing's do try to interfere and kidnap you from me with this mark I will be able to find you and bring you back to my side.

He kissed the tip of her nose sweetly and kindly ordered Billy to go back to sleep by saying "you need to sleep my sweet Billy you will awaken ready to for your day ."

Vlad saw that he just had enough time to get back to the house he was staying in before the first rays of light came over the horizon.

Vlad entered into the basement again crawled into his box filled with soil and laying down again for the second maybe third day in a row with a smile on his face.

As Jonathan was standing out the hotel that he had bribed one of the maids to watch for Vlad's comings and goings .

From what was reported to him was that she did not see him for the last couple of nights and there were two female maids that he liked to visit his room at different times.

They would stay in the room longer than needed to her way of thinking she informed Jonathan and they never came back with extra towels or took orders to anyone.

Jonathan thought _it was good information he could let Billy know while she is being_ _ **pursued by this man he is entertaining**_ _himself with hotel maids._

 _Billy would turn from him just as she turned her back to me she would not be with a man that was like that I know she would not even think twice and leave him._

 _How to get her to listen she put a restraining order against me I have to get her to see as I see she was meant to b e with me._

 _When she finally realizes this she will drop the order against me and we can start our life together I have to make her understand she is confused that is all._

 _Maybe in the next few days I'll get some help two of my relatives are heading this way I hate just being a fledgling vampire Hunter._

 _You have to go through your channels and get them to investigate before they do anything about it might be too late by then for Billy._

 _No I can't think like that it wasn't too late when Abraham Van Helsing took one of the most powerful vampires in the world._

 _My two family members will find out that I'm right and there is a vampire here and another young woman is in danger from the Harker line._

 **Meanwhile across town**

Billy woke up and stretched her limbs out and felt so refreshed and she thought about the odd dream that she had.

Billy thought wow with dreams like that who needs romance novels I mean man yes I guess my subconscious and imagination is working over time.

If I think about it though the dream I had about Vlad was kind of like him not overly aggressive and sweet and tender.

Enough I have to get to school and I hope I don't have too much homework because tonight's the night I go over to Vlad's new house for dinner.

Okay school first go get shower then go to school then do homework then go over to Vlad's for dinner .

Billy marched yourself into the bathroom after she gave herself strict orders to get a shower and had out for school.

Billy went to leave and the phone was ringing when she answered the phone the person on the other end was letting her know that the rest of the week school was canceled.

Apparently the two teachers for two different classes that Billy was taking had caught a flu bug that was going around

But the person let her know that there was online classes that she could take so that it would not screw up the class scheduling.

Billy grabbed a notebook and wrote down the information for her on how to use the online classes she went back at her room and dropped her backpack and herself on her bed.

Lucy came out of her bedroom and over to Billy's room and asked "who called on the phone not going to school today?"

Billy chuckled and said "apparently two of my teachers caught some kind of flu or whatever is going around and they canceled the rest of the weeks classes.

The nice thing is though so they're not scrambling too much for the schedule there's online classes that I can take until their better and back in class."

Billy had already gotten out her laptop and was signing in to the online work which she found it was only studies for the test that would be coming up that next week.

Lucy smiled and said "well what a lucky girl I hope you tell your gentleman friend that you have the rest the week off of school.

I bet he could come up with more dates for you and him during this week and all you would have to do is study.

Can I make a suggestion here of forget it I'm making the suggestion take some extra clothing and your laptop along with your book bag."

Billy was so read from blushing she picked up a throw pillow and acted like she was going to throw it at Lucy all the while chuckling at Lucy statement.

Billy sat on her bed gave Lucy a stern look and said "not that I think it's a bad idea but I really don't want to give them the wrong impression about me.

You don't know this we never really discussed it, one of the main reasons I called it off with Jonathan is because he was trying to pressure me into having sex with him.

I've never been with anybody yet Lucy and I believe that it's only the husband's right to to take that part of me."

Lucy didn't look all that shocked or even surprised by Billy's statement but Lucy nodded her head then she asked "does Jonathan know you're a virgin?

I mean it would explain his aggressive, possessive, and not to mention his complete obsession with you."

Billy shook her head and said "no he doesn't know a thing about it and I don't want him to him to know either he's crazy enough around me as it is."

Lucy smiled and said "I think we need to talk about something else like your dinner tonight with a sweet gentleman."

Billy rolled her eyes and said "no I can't think about that right now I have to give myself rules in the morning not to think about him Lucy."

Lucy gave Billy a confused look then said "you have to give yourself rules so that you don't think about him what kind of rules Billy?"

Billy laughed at Lucy's face but then said " I tell myself no do not think about him think about your schooling and get your studies done first.

I tell myself this very firmly in my mind and I keep myself on track so that I can study and not get distracted by green eyes that are lighter than mine.

Or the way he says Billy my dear or my dear Billy or the way he holds my hand and kisses the back of it or the way he kisses.

Now see what you got me into Lucy I can't think of him and work at the same time it distracts me UGH I need to get back to my studies

Lucy could not help but she started to laugh and said "Billy you poor thing I think you have it bad for your gentleman friend and he is one lucky man."

With that thought she walked out of Billy's room and into the kitchen and started to make some coffee for the both of them.

Lucy thought about what Billy had just told her and she well I kinda suspected that Billy was a virgin because when certain things that were are said around her.

She never responded to it and she never took part in that kind of talk not that a non virginal person would take part on some of the conversations either.

Enough Billy has her way and I have mine and I am glad is keeping to her belief and I am glad she is my roommate she has been the best roommate you could ask for.

I could tell she would be Okay she did not like how loud it got in the dorm of the college and even if this is a bus ride to school she seems more happy here as well.

Now what for breakfast what is in the frig hey we have onions cheese and bell peppers Lucy said " Hey I am making omelets want some ?

Billy came out of her room and said "you better believe I want some, you make the best omelets I have ever tasted."

Billy grabbed the chopping block and started dicing up all ingredients for the omelets while getting the coffee into mugs for the both of them.

After breakfast Billy cleaned up the kitchen and went back to her studies when she was done she went to the bathroom and took a nice soothing bath.

When she was done she came out and saw Lucy just sitting in her favorite chair reading a book and said "Lucy I have been thinking about what you said to me.

About needing new nicer outfits well I have time today do you want to go with me I think I need your help to pick out some new outfits ."

Lucy put the book down and said " when have I ever said no to going shopping you know I love shopping girl lets go."

With that statement both gut their purses and headed out the door they caught a cab and went to the place that Lucy said they always have sales going on .

To Billy's surprise they got more than she was thinking of getting not to mention she bought a few things for Lucy to after all she took time out of her day to go with her .

So when they got back to their apartment arms and hands full of boxes full of new clothing because of everything they bought was 60 to 70 % off .

That is one main reason she loved taking Lucy with her she knew all the right places to go and how to come out with more for the buck.

Once all was put away or so Lucy thought Lucy came back to Billy's room and said" you forgot three packages ."

Billy chuckled and said "no I did not you took time to go with me so those are for you as a thank you for helping me ."

Lucy chuckled then asked " are these the outfits I tried on when you said you weren't sure if you should get them.

Billy all I wanted to do is show you how good they looked you did not have to get them for me but I thank you for them."

Billy started to laugh she found she could not stop for a few minutes then finally said "Lucy my friend I knew they look better on you."

Lucy said "I just hope your uncle Arthur doesn't mind that we went shopping with his card is not like we spent that much but still."

Billy smiled and said "uncle Arthur's been after me for the last couple months to go shopping again it's been a year since I picked any new real outfits.

I mean except for that hunter green dress that I wore to dinner with Vlad on our first date and he added a little extra to the card so we should be okay."

Lucy looked at the time and said"wow time does fly when you're having fun you need to get inside that bathroom and take a nice soothing bath.

Then we get to pick out a new outfit for you to wear for your dinner date tonight at your gentleman's house."

Billy looked at the clock herself and realized they took more time shopping than what she thought.

Without saying anything she headed into the bathroom and started the water for her a nice hot bath.

When she came out of the bathroom she noticed that Lucy followed Billy into her bedroom to help pick out one of the outfits she just bought.

Once the outfit was picked it was a nice light color of mint green evening dress the top part of the dress clung to Billy.

While the bottom part from the hips down had a nice flow to it the dress was perfect for Billy she even bought matching shoes to go with it.

Billy sat down at her vanity did her hair and makeup then after Lucy helped her paint her nails once again Billy was ready for her date with Vlad .


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own any of the wonderful Bram Stoker's characters I am just play with them for a while .**

 **Reunited**

 **Chapter 8**

 **The Second Date**

Billy was in the bathroom looking at herself to make sure everything was perfect for her date that night .

When she came out of the bathroom she heard the phone rang so she went over and pick up the receiver "Hello."

Vlad said "Billy this is Vlad my dear I'm afraid I will be a little late there was a small delay I will be at your apartment in 10 minutes. "

Billy smiled when she heard it was Vlad she said "that's fine Vlad thank you for calling and letting me know this way I won't worry that anything bad has happened."

They simultaneously hung up the phone Billy went over to the couch gingerly sitting herself down soon she would not wrinkled her new outfit and waited.

Lucy came out of her bedroom with a book in her hand and said "I thought you had a date tonight this new man you're seeing, Vlad? Did he stand you up?"

Billy started laughing but then said "no he did not stand me up he just called didn't you hear the phone ringing ?

Lucy shook her head and said "no I had my headphones on listening to music and reading my book."

Billy said "well Vlad said he will be here in about 10 minutes he had said he had a delay or something rather I'm thinking it was something to do with the new house."

Lucy smiled and nodded her head understandably but then said "he better be lucky he didn't stand you up.

Because I would march you into your bedroom take out your cell phone take a picture of you and sent it to him.

I would caption it with the words this is what you missed out on for tonight Bon appétit have a nice dinner ."

I mean it Billy just like that first date you had with him you look really great this guy must mean something to you .

I mean don't get me wrong but you never went out of your way to dress up for Jonathan and you had nice clothing but not like this."

Billy thought for a moment she wanted to convey the right words then she looked up at Lucy while thinking about what she wanted to say.

Billy finally said "you won't have to worry about that me being stood up not with Vlad I know it sounds strange but I know he wouldn't do that to me."

I'm trying to think of the words or I should say the right words that is with the conversation that we had when he insisted on walking me home.

And the conversations we had on the phone and on our first date I don't know Lucy there's something about him that makes me.

I don't know if you can understand this but he makes me want to be better and I don't mean from sickness I mean...

I want to look better for him I want to do my hair I want to make sure my nails are done I want to put on a nice dress and where heels.

I don't know if you can understand that Lucy but when I was going out with Jonathan it wasn't the same yes I wanted to look nice but nothing like this."

Right as she was going to say a little more Billy and Lucy heard a knock at the door when Billy looked over to the clock she smiled .

Billy thought to herself well Vlad when you say a certain time you definitely mean that certain time 10 minutes on the nose.

She walked over to the door opened it with a big smile on her face Vlad had a matching smile they looked each other up and down their smiles got bigger.

Billy already had her purse in hand she looked back at Lucy and said "see you later Lucy have a good night and please remember to lock the door."

Going out to the hallway right as the apartment door closed Vlad grabbed her hand in his and brought it up to his mouth and kissed it.

Vlad said "you look more beautiful than I remember my dear Billy and I I like your dress it's very fetching on you."

Billy felt herself blush and looked away shyly and said "thank you Vlad I'm glad you like it and I must say you're more handsome than I remember as well."

Vlad pulled gently so that their arms and are locked and said "we should go I have a new chef and he's making our dinner as we speak."

As they walked out into the street Billy did not notice but Vlad saw that there was three gentlemen hiding in the darkened corners one of them was of course Jonathan.

He decided right then and there it might be a good idea to play a little cloak and dagger so they did not follow him to his new house.

He had the taxi driver take them back to the hotel Billy was a little confuse when they stopped in front of the hotel .

Vlad escorted them into the hotel Billy and didn't really pay attention that Vlad sent a text to the hotel concierge.

He wanted a limo to be waiting when he got there as he was helping Billy out of the taxi she looked up and saw where they were.

Billy asked " Ah Vlad I thought you said we were going to have dinner at your at your new house ?"

Vlad grabbed her hand and led her over to the hotel's private garage where the limo was waiting.

The driver got out opened the door for them Vlad noticed that the concierge did followed his instructions by getting the car with the darkest windows.

Helped Billy inside once safe and sound inside the limo Vlad pulled Billy to his side and said "I'm sorry about this confusion Billy my dear.

You see when we went to leave your apartment I noticed in a darkened corner that your friend Jonathan was there."

Billy was surprised by this and said "oh my gosh you saw Jonathan we have a restraining order against him.

Getting out her phone she called Lucy and let her know that Jonathan was in their neighborhood and she should avoid using her MP3 player just in case.

Vlad kissed Billy's Temple and said "I'm sorry I did not mention it at your apartment I realize now I should have."

Billy snuggled into Vlad a little closer and said "don't do that we told you the situation and you did let me know and now I've let Lucy know.

Lucy me and you all know and he does to if he does anything wrong anything to violate our restraining orders he'll go to jail and lose his scholarship.

I just can't believe he is so stubborn and that obsessed that he would jeopardize his schooling for this."

Billy's phone rang she looked at the caller ID and notice it was Lucy showing it to Vlad she went ahead and answered it.

Billy didn't want him thinking she was going to ignore him by using the phone and interrupt their date.

She wasn't that type of person and to tell the truth to do that matter fact she hated it when people did that.

That's why she showed Vlad who was calling and why she was answering the phone when Billy answered the phone.

Lucy didn't really wait for Billy to start talking and said "I called the police there on their way I bolted the door and I went to every window and use the security sticks.

That way nobody is getting into this apartment unless they break a window open and if he's that stupid well then we get them for breaking and entering."

After that Billy and Lucy hung up explained to Vlad what was happening and by the time they were done talking the limo had pulled into a huge garage.

They still were not in Vlad's house he thought it safer to do it this way and keep Billy out of harm's way just in case his enemies followed.

Leading Billy over to a secluded door Vlad led Billy down a small street until she noticed that they had walked a half a block.

When they stopped walking Billy looked up and saw a beautiful house Vlad gently grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the steps urging her to follow him.

Finally inside the house Vlad breathed a sigh of relief and both he and Billy were promptly met by the head housekeeper and the butler .

Vladd introduced Billy to them they exchanged pleasantries he asked about dinner then led Billy into the dining room.

When they entered the dining room Billy saw a huge dining table in the middle of the room but there was no plates or dinner ware of any kind sitting on the table.

She was led over to a door where Vlad Ushered Billy into the room she saw it looked to be an old study .

The room was sparsely decorated with very little furniture but in the middle of the room she saw a small table just big enough for two set up with formal dinnerware.

Billy thought briefly about this but then started to smile at the thoughtfulness and how nice and intimate this dinner will be.

Instead of them sitting at the big table scrunched together at one end Billy always hated those old big dining tables .

Billy thought _I hated when grandma and grandpa would make us sit at the big table Grandpa at one end Grandma at the other end._

 _Uncle Author and I sitting directly in the middle across from each other always at the holidays this was the norm in the dining room any other time we used the Kitchen table._

Vlad Broke Billy out of her musing by saying "I hope by that smile I just saw on your sweet lips that you like my Idea to have dinner in here?"

Billy blushed and said "yes actually I do truth be told I never liked those big dining tables it just seems so impersonal."

Vlad nodded his head in an understanding way but said nothing he just led Billy over to the table and held her chair out for her.

Once she was seated Vlad went to the wall and pulled the servants bell to let the head housekeeper know they were ready for their dinner to be served.

Their dinner conversation was was upbeat and pleasant Vlad kept it that way he wanted her memory of their second date and first time in his house to be happy memories.

When they were done with dinner Vlad asked "now that you have been fed I would like to give you a tour of my house."

Vlad held out his hand and when Billy placed her small hand in his he led her from room to room not every room mind you some were not done with the remodeling.

They started with the up stairs then made their way back to the small study Billy noticed that the dishes were cleared away and someone had started a fire.

Vlad let Billy over to a small couch it wasn't quite the size of a couch but it wasn't a love seat either like it was custom made just for that room.

Once Vlad sat her down on the couch he could not resist he leaned towards Billy and gave her a passionate kiss.

He was also surprised and happy to realize she was not resisting so he kept kissing her until he noticed she needed to take a breath.

Vlad being the gentleman that he was at least towards Billy that is he said "Billy my dear I am sorry I..."

Billy cut him off by placing her finger over his lips and said "please don't apologize I was surprised but I didn't and I wouldn't mind."

Billy hoped the understood with the way she said that she didn't and wouldn't mind because she wouldn't mind it if he tried again.

Although Billy was a little confused at herself more than anything else she had been kissed before but no one had ever made her feel this way.

The truth of the matter at least Billy would admitted to herself that not only liked but loved the way Vlad made her feel and hoped it would never end.

Vlad brought Billy out of for thoughts by kissing her again a small non-passionate little kiss on the lips.

Vlad was the one to be surprised this time by the way that Billy responded to the small kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer so that she could kiss him back.

After a few minutes of this Vlad brought himself out of his lust filled mind and body and pulled back from Billy.

Vlad said "my dear sweet Billy as much as I would love to sit here and taste every inch of you I'm afraid we might take it too far.

Vlad was pleased to see a bit of disappointment in Billy's eyes but Billy said "you're right I guess you could tell.

I mean I'm very new to all of this I've been kissed before but as far as anything else goes I'm very new at it very new.

To Vlad he already kind of guest this but he could tell it made her very uncomfortable she couldn't even say she was a virgin just that she was very new.

Vlad gently took Billy's face with both hands kissed her on the nose and said "never be ashamed of that my dear in this day and age you are a rarity.

I commend you for staying true to your own beliefs and you honor me by telling me in your own way you letting me know you have never known a man.

I promise you I will never do anything you are not ready for yet my oath as a gentleman I give to you my dear sweet Billy."

Billy felt like she wanted to cry this was the first time anyone had ever really accepted her virginity and all without hassling her when she told them.

All she did was hug him even tighter to her and said "thank you I was a little worried about telling you I've only received ridicule and been hassled about it."

Vlad felt angry about this but said "they are fools those boys only have one goal on their mind the do not realize the treasure that is before them.

I do apologize Billy my dearest forgive me I can see how uncomfortable you are at times talking about this let us change the subject."

Billy smiled and said "thank you I know it sounds silly sometimes to some but I don't know I just get embarrassed by it but you're right let's change the subject."

After that intense moment for Billy they fell into easy conversation looking at the clock they realized how late it was.

Vlad took Billy back home with the promise that he would get in touch with her about the Charitable Ball he would take her to.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I am sorry for the lateness of this chapter I started writing it and found I did not like the direction it was going and I lost the whole chapter and had to to rewrite it from

scratch .

You are not going to see too many references about Jonathan Van Helsing because my story is not really about him.

In this chapter there will be a reference to him and his family and their never ending quest or rather obsession to rid the earth of as Van Helsing liked to say those unholy demons.

This chapter will not be one of my best I lost

I don't own any of the wonderful Bram Stoker's characters I am just play with them for a while .

 **Chapter 9**

 **The Van Helsing's Make A Plan And Vlad Hears All About It**

Jonathan Van Helsing was pacing back and forth his relatives could see he was highly agitated. From their point of view they could understand from what Jonathan had said about this gentleman he is indeed a vampire.

Something only a few of his family had the chance not only to meet one but to battle one they've lost family members in the past. Not only did they lose family members to vampires all know they have lost members of their family due to witches as well.

From what Jonathan has told them this vampire is very strong and very powerful but it does sound like to the two other relatives that is what they have. All three have decided that they need to move fast from what Jonathan told them this vampire is after Billy Harker.

Due to their own arrogance the three don't think they need any extra help so they decide to go against this vampire on their own and so they put together a plan of attack.

This is one of the reasons Jonathan is agitated he does not like his relatives plan they are planning to kidnap and hold Billy Harker. Once they have Billy they know the vampire will come for her and that is who they will use to lure him in and attack him.

Jonathan shook his head finally speaking up "she will never forgive me she will walk away from me..." The one uncle named Johan Van Helsing stepped in front of Jonathan and asked "would you rather see her turn into a vampire demon?"

Jonathan sat down in a chair with his elbows on his knees and his hands over his face while his head hung down and said "of course I don't." Johan gentled his tone and said "then you must do what is right for her not for you my dear boy.

Protect the woman you love even knowing you must be parted because of something you've done to protect her. Perhaps when it at all is said and done she will understand and turn back to you for saving her from this demon."

Jonathan took a deep breath took his hands away from his face and stood up squared his shoulders. Looking at his two uncles Jonathan said "I doubt she will come back to me but you are right at least she will be free of this vampire."

They made their plans and decided they first needed to find a good location to hold her perhaps in an old abandoned building the city was filled with those.

The next day they decided there was a perfect location about a couple blocks down the street of course they had no Idea the it was close to Vlad's new home.

 **Just a few blocks from them and a little after night fall**

Vlad's investigator was sitting at his desk when Vlad enter the office Vlad said "Thomas I do appreciate that you personally are taking care this investigation for me.

Thomas smiled a small smile and said "to be sure count the men I have working for me are competent. I have to say though I am glad I took on this case by myself you wanted this investigation to be handled both discretely and quietly .

I do have to say I have some disturbing news to to report to you it looks like they are planning on kidnapping your young lady friend. Thomas chuckled to himself but then he looked at Vlad and laughed again Vlad finally asked "I'm hoping it is something they said that has you laughing?"

Thomas chuckled again and said "you're not going to believe this but I don't know how to say it except for come out and say it." Vlad tilted his head to the side and said "well then my friend perhaps you should just come out and say it ."

Thomas shook his head then he looked at Vlad again and said "Okay they think you're a blood sucking vampire Vlad or rather demon is their words not mine."

Vlad knitted his brows together and asked "Thomas did you just say that they think I am a vampire ?" Thomas couldn't hold back any longer he busted out laughing and a full belly laugh he laughed so hard the tears were in his eyes.

Thomas after catching his breath said "yes what they actually said was and I quote"we need to catch this vile creature of the night this vampire will not get Billy end quote"

Under Vlad's power Vlad asked "you do realize that this is ridiculous ?" Thomas numbly nodded his head in agreement and said " ridiculous yes it is completely ridiculous."

Coming out from under Vlad's power he continued " they all agreed vehemently about how they have to get her away from you before you turned her into a vampire."

Vlad of course was very angry about this but not showing it to Thomas and thought about how to handle this certain situation. Vlad thought well I'll deal with this later how exactly are they planning on taking My Mi...Billy away from me ?

Vlad decided to the direct question is the most important and asked "I take it they are deciding **or** have they decided that they will be kidnapping Billy "

Thomas sobered up from his laughing and said "on a serious note yes they are planning on kidnapping her this weekend in hopes of luring you into a trap.

Vlad nodded his head Thomas's guessing sitting across from him Thomas looked at Vlad and asked "you don't seem surprised that they would do this to an innocent girl ?"

Vlad looked at the investigator and said "you would be right I am an influential person in my country I have made enemies throughout Europe and now it seems here as well."

My main concern is Billy I do not like that they are putting my future Bride in danger I want her protected at all cost." Thomas asked "future bride ? Wow, you have not been here all that long and you think this young lady will be your bride ?

Vlad cursed himself for speaking out loud but then he smiles and said "yes my friend I have not traveled here to look for a bride but that is what I found here in your city.

Do have men to help protect those how do you say in America Ah yes Bodyguards you do have them in your company ? " Thomas's eyes got wide but said "yes that is what they are called and yes I can make sure she is well protected ."

Vlad said "good make the necessary arrangements I want her watched and please let them know not to be seen she is very independent." After a few moments Vlad finished his dealings and headed out of Thomas's office and headed back to his new house.

This chapter gave me so much trouble to rewrite I know it is not the best but this is one more step into getting rid of Jonathan Van Helsing and Vlad be Billy's Hero .


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** I can't tell you how sorry I am that this is chapter is so late.

The only thing I can say is I have been so frustrated between losing all of my information on my computer.

Then having to go and print out all of my chapters from the FF site which helped me. Because now I have hard copies in front of me and I saw and see my own errors.

So I have been not rewriting but hopefully correcting some of the errors that I've seen from the printouts. **I am still asking please if you see an big error PM me so I can fix it . Please do not use the review section to point them out out.**

Okay enough about me and my little problems on to the story of Vlad and Billie. I had my husband point out to me that Billy is the spelling of a boy and Billie is for a girl so I will have to go back and fix all of that in my 9 chapters.

 **Reunited**

 **Chapter 10**

 **The Investigator And A Vampire Plan And Stop The Van Hellsings**

Thomas called Vlad and let him know that the three gentlemen had already made out their plan to abduct Billie .

The call came in early in the evening right after sundown looking at his cell phone Vlad noticed the number and answered it right away.

Vlad answered the phone by saying "hello Thomas I take it you have news for me or you wouldn't be calling me so soon after our discussion."

Thomas said "you are right Vlad the main reason I'm calling is because they are planning to kidnap her tomorrow night.

There are a couple of reasons I'm calling you I wanted to put forth a few ideas on how to handle this situation and possibly take care of the kidnappers for a long time.

Vlad decided not to have this discussion on his cell phone so he said "I'll be at your office in 10 minutes to discuss these other alternative ways to handle these men.

Sitting at his desk Thomas looked at his watch he couldn't help the chuckle but came out as he solves Vlad coming in the door right on time.

Thomas politely pointed to the chair that was on the other side of his desk and said "I have a proposals for you on how to handle these men.

Before we get to that I need to explain to you that my investigation firm mainly handles cheating husbands cheating wives and we also handle fraud cases we investigate to see if an employee is not as sick as they say.

We also handle security celebrities or royalty like yourself you did tell me you were a prince in this line of business there is a fine line when someone or a few someone's house made a plan and going to execute that plan to breaking the law.

Glad gave him a questioning look but then asked "what are you trying to tell me Thomas what exactly are you getting at as they say?"

Thomas looked at Vlad over his desk and said " Vlad if I do not report these men for their plan to kidnap your young lady I could lose my license as an investigator I can not let that happen.

Vlad I built this business up all by myself I can't afford to lose it not to worry I have an idea where we both get what we want I have some favors saved up I will call some friends.

You may not like this part but it will work right as your lady friend is being kidnapped those three gentlemen can be arrested attempted kidnapping.

Seeing Vlad's face of displeasure Thomas explained more saying "do you know how many years in prison if you are caught try to kidnap someone ?

Vlad shook his head no and said "no but I have a feeling you're going to tell me and I have a feeling I might like the results of this alternative solution."

Thomas chuckled and said "you might like my idea after all the minimum is 20 years for just attempted kidnapping Vlad I do have to let you know.

The only way we can actually catch them and catch them with your lady friend is to let them kidnap her and stop them Vlad creased his forehead in deep thought and said "I see what you mean we would have to catch them with Billie unwilling in their car.

Thomas nodded his head and said "unfortunately yes we could catch them as their holding her and trying to get her into the car but that is attempted.

If we catch them with her being forced into the car and being restrained in that said car you will have a better chance of the him being arrested.

Now here is a warning depending when or rather what time of day they are arrested they may be able to make bail and be out of jail that night."

Vlad did not like the sound of that and asked "what do you mean by that they could get out that night ?" Thomas said " I don't think that will happen but you should know and be warned they could make bail and be out until the trial.

I have a big feeling since they are from out of this country they will be remanded that means they will stay in jail they will be told to leave your lady friend alone.

If they try to go after her again the courts will throw them in jail and loose the key till the trial Vlad asked "So there could be a chance a small chance that they could get out of jail and attempt to go after my bride to be again ?"

Thomas said "there is a chance yes and like I said because of the circumstances and being caught red-handed it's a very very small chance the courts will see them as a flight risk.

they will be ask for their passports and ask for them to be held in jail till the trial Vlad stood and walked over to the window in deep thought then said "it is the only way I see that she could be free of these men.

Although I do not like the idea that they could get out and trying to take her again let's go with your plan." Vlad chuckled then Thomas chuckled but more out of shock and Thomas said "I have to say Vlad I am very surprised.

Not to mention grateful you trust me with this situation I know it seems I'm asking a lot to put your lady friend in danger I'm confident in my men.

Along with the officers that will be there to ensure that your lady friend will not be unwillingly detained by those three men." Vlad said "you are correct I do not like Billie being put in this position or being scared by these men.

in the long run they will not touch her again and you my friend would not have to worry about losing your license for your investigating business go ahead with your plan .just make sure that Billie is not hurt and when it's all over you bring her to me.

I will take care of her after that horrific ordeal."Getting out from behind his desk and walking over to the fireplace where there was already a nice warming fire in the hearth .

Vlad always loved a good fire it reminded him of his younger days in the palace and having fires in each and every fireplace .

Vlad sat behind his desk looking over the latest reports from his investigators he had a very satisfied smile on his face Thanks to Thomas's investigators all three Van Helsing's were arrested for kidnapping not just attempting to kidnap Billie.

After Thomas personally brought Billie to Vlad's residence and was given her own personal bedroom Vlad had to go to her room three different times to comfort her after she woke up screaming because she relived the being kidnapped.

It wasn't that long that she was in the trunk of that car but the damage has been done to her psyche every time she closed her eyes she relived the experience there she was getting off the bus walking towards her apartment.

Half a block from her apartment a are drives by her nothing too significant about that then the car stops Jonathan van Helsing jumps out and so does another gentleman and grabs Billie.

She puts up a struggle and screamed but they gaged her and they decided to throw her in the trunk quickly getting the trunk open binding her hands and throwing her in she was still kicking.

Just as they closed the lid on the trunk and went to get back into the car all three men were surrounded by five security guards and six police officers.

They were arrested on the spot and as Thomas Warned they did try to make bail but were told no because they were caught red handed with Billy in their trunk they were remanded and passports taken till the trial .

So to say that Vlad was happy about the circumstances would be a great understatement even knowing it really frustrated him for her to even go through this he hated it when he entered the room and saw her face staring into the fire .

Hearing screams coming from the bedroom again he raced at vampire speed didn't bother with formalities and just went into the room.

Walking over to the bed he picked her up and held her in his arms her face buried in his chestm kissing her forehead and as she cried he was saying sweet nothings in hopes it would calm and comfort her.

Vlad let out a growl and muttered under his breath to know one really in the room he said "those blasted Van Helsing's ."

Billie finally out of tears looked up at Vlad and said "don't get me wrong I'm glad I'm here but why am I here. In your house."

Vlad knew he had to choose his words carefully and said " Billy my sweet Billy you must understand that in my world I have many enemies.

Wherever you go you may not be able to see them but I have security and I wanted you to be protected as well Billie said "I think I kind of understand from the time that we met in you help me off the ground.

The other times that we spent together there's something going on between us I don't quite know how to explain it but there is something."

Vlad gave her nod and said "you my dear are so right just like when I helped you stand up and I looked at you He chuckled a bit at the memory.

He continued speaking "hair soaked clinging to your head and your clothing soaked clinging to your body you were beautiful and I wanted at that moment to know everything about you.

When you said yes two a date with me my heart skipped a beat Silently saying to himself _that is If you had a heart beat it would have skipped a beat for it has not beaten so so long ._

You have no idea how happy I was that I can escort you home to make sure you made it there safely." For you see My Billie in a short time you've come to mean so much to me from the first time I saw you,

That is why I wanted to put you under my protection if some of my enemies saw you with me to hurt me they would hurt you." Billy liked the idea of some to care for her but still this also caused her to wonder .

So she asked "Vlad I don't understand how important are you in your country I mean you sound like you're part of a royal family?" Still wanting to choose his words carefully so not to scare her off Vlad said "there is no real monarch in my land.

The royal line is more of a figurehead these days if the monarch was still in charge I would've been next to in line for the throne those of my land still consider me the Prince.

It is a figurative term these days and my people like to use me for diplomatic reasons although around the world I'm still considered the Prince and treated just as any other royal subject would be treated."

I do not want you to worry about my status I am a prince and I will use the figure head position only to help my people the reasons I gave you is still true I wanted to travel and not to mention I am a very successful businessmen.

I am here to look into some of my businesses I have acquired years ago I like to keep the managers I have in place on their toes so to speak.

I have many businesses around the world and I own stocks in many different companies I have managers to take care of it all."

Now that I have answered many of your questions and fears at least I hope I did can we move on from here I know with all this unpleasentness you may feel uneasy Billie asked "what is it Vlad ? I van see you are leading to something."

Vlad chuckled and came to his piont and said "Billie tomorrow night is the ball that I invited you to please tell me you're still interested in going I so very much want you to go with me.

I want to walk into that ballroom with you on my arm Billie I want to dance with you please say you still want to go with me Billie for her part was still processing everything that he had told her.

She still trying to wrap her head around everything that she was told but being a sensible person that she was sure what to say it out loud but she thought I spent entirely too much on that dress.

I guess that's a good excuse at least I hope it is a good enough exscuse it'll be ashamed not to be able to actually wear it. Maybe I can put everything aside for one night and enjoy myself with the most incredibly handsome man I've ever met.

Billie looked up at Vlad and said "yes I would still like to go with you to the ball the other things that you told me tonight I thank you for being so truthful it's a bit much for me right now.

So I've decided to kind of put it off to the side to think about it later I think after everything we've been through the needed nightly this ball just to get help get to know each other better and spend time together

And to be honest I would really like to know how good of dance you are I took lessons when I was younger my uncle helped."Vlad chuckled and said "you will get your chance tomorrow evening my Billie you will see that I'm a very good dancer.

I can't wait to see you in that dress I was hoping you wouldn't think me to forward for sending you that dress."Billie chuckled and said "you have Lucy to thank for that I didn't think it was a little too forward but she talked me into it"

Vlad came up with a great plan to earn him some extra brownie points you might say Vlad called his friend Thomas and asked to see if there were any more tickets to the ball he found out that there were three more.

He bought one more and he asked if his other companion could be seated with him as well turns out there was another seat at their table.

Vlad asked Billie "what size dress does your friend wear?" Billie taken back by this question but decided to answer she said "the same size as me she has red hair though and blue eyes. What are you thinking of doing ?"

Vlad chuckled but didn't answer all he did was pick up the phone and call the same store that he got the formal gown for Billie

Giving them the specifics that Billie had just revealed about Lucy and sent a formal gown to her he turned the phone over to Billie when he was done and told her to call Lucy and tell her a dress and a ticket to the charity ball is heading her way.

This way you won't feel as awkward and I want you to be comfortable tomorrow night I want you to be happy.

Billie gave Vlad a big hug looked up at him slightly and said "you do realize I need to head home tonight tomorrow is a big exam I have note to study.

Well along with studying after the exam Lucy and I can help each other get dressed for this big ball."Vlad thought about it and decided to concede to her wishes after all the Van Helsings were in jail and will be there till the trial.

Thomas informed him he has people reporting if there are any one with the Van Helsing name coming from Europe so glad made arrangements for the limo to take Billie back to her apartment so she could study for a big exam.

Vlad liked the idea that he had to admit it to himself only of making this a real date picking her up with his limo.

Escorting her to the dance well her and her friend but at this ball he will make sure there is be no doubt that Billie is the one he is with.

So Vlad took Billie home to her apartment and he decided after a block away to walk home telling the driver to stop the care and he exited it and walked so he could find his meal for the night .

It was a clear night excellent for hunting in Vlad's mind and he needed to get his pinned up frustration out of his system although he has to say he held himself very well when Billie was in the house but after everything that happened.

He needed to feed and quickly even knowing he knew what was going to happen to Billie he still didn't like it look aground at his surroundings as he's walking noticed a small park with a running track.

He decided to investigate their were two men running the men honestly didn't know what hit them they first saw a man standing on the side of the track watching them.

Then all the sudden the man was right in front of them making them stop and since Vlad was one of the most powerful vampires in the world.

He managed to persuade the two gentlemen to be his meal for that night now walking back to the hotel no longer hungry the frustration and him lacks little bit so he could actually enjoy the walk back to the hotel.

Not realizing earlier so that he and Billie were not interrupted he turned off his phone and forgot about it which leads to the reason why when he entered the hotel the desk manager called him over to the lobby desk.

Walking over to the desk the Desk manager told him the a man Named Thomas has left several messages for him politely thinking the man and headed upstairs so that he could have this conversation with Thomas in private.

Worried that the three they tried to kidnap Billie were out on what they called Bail he quickly grabbed out his phone calling Thomas and saying "you must forgive me Thomas I did not want to be interrupted so I turned off my cell phone."

Thomas understood and said "I just wanted to check in and see how your lady friend was and to report those three are still in jail.

And I'm calling to let you know that yes there is a van Helsing on their way here from Europe apparently he's a lawyer that's practices in Europe and America" Vlad did not blike the sound of this .

Vlad said "I see and I thank you for calling you to let me know do you think there's any trouble for Billie."

Thomas didn't hesitate to answer that by saying "I don't think they're going to be any real trouble with this even if they do get out the police know that they tried to kidnap this young woman.

They were caught red-handed with her in their trunk not to mention with hands bound behind her back and a gag in her mouth so the police are going to pay attention to her and protect her more."

Vlad thought for a minute then said " well in that case I will take your word for it that Billie is more protected now she is at her apartment as we speak.

She wanted to go home and study for a test that is for tomorrow at her college then her and her friend Lucy will attend the ball with me.

Thomas thought for a moment then said "this Lucy is she the one you bought the extra ticket for ?" Vlad said "yes to help calm Billie I thought it would be nice to invite her friend as well so she didn't feel as awkward."

Thomas chuckled and said "you've helped me in a big way and for that my friend I thank you my wife invited her nephew. He's about the same age as Billie and I'm assuming this Lucy is about the same age as her.

Perhaps we could play a little matchmaker You see I know my wife she would not want to leave her nephew there a loan for a very long. With you bringing this other young lady.

Perhaps my wife's nephew and her will get along so that we both could spend time with Our ladies Vlad was outright laughing at Thomas's comment.

Vlad finally said "oh my friend I would like that very much now I am very glad I bought that extra ticket." After a few more details was given to Vlad they hung up their phones and Vlad went into his little study.

Where the fire was still going nicely and sat down next to it to warm himself and deciding on his next moves and how to woo his lady love.


End file.
